


Lance the Personal Trainer

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [5]
Category: Original Work, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The Laestrygons are gigantic, frightening humanoids in The Odyssey, but here, in this story, Lance Davidson, the burly personal trainer, is going to meet one of his scared, weak, but cute customer, who is, nevertheless, strong in some way. And of course,  each personal trainer needs hydration,whether it exceeds the limit or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Larson, the owner of Manor O’ Ditt has planned to expand the hotel’s fitness centre to accept more customers. The plan goes well. With the help of Lance Davidson, one of the hotel’s best personal trainer, the number of the customers who do not stay at the hotel increases. They have some more new trainers to help Lance out. They quickly become close friends, sharing techniques about muscle development as well as health issues.

Well, five trainers became two couples of lover as well, with Lance as the only single trainer. Alfred has become Tony’s boyfriend since they first met. They thought they were having fun, but they just had fun for more than a year now. Eric has just dated with Phil, but it has been going well. Lance has fun in bed with these guys sometimes, but he is not still interested in having a boyfriend. 

Last night, they went to have some drinks at The Racehorse, then they make each other some challenge of holding their piss. The winner got to do anything as he wanted to. The challenge did not last long because most of them were not good at holding. After a pint of beer and a half, Phil surrendered, squirming and sighing in desperation. When Phil reached the door of the men’s room, he lost it all. Hot stream of piss ran out of his tube, soaking his khaki shorts. Then Alfred just followed suit, though he finished his second pint. When he reached the men’s room and saw many men relieving themselves in full force at the men’s room, he completely lost it. The front of his jeans was dripping wet. Eric, Tony, and Lance were shuffling their feet and wriggling. After the third pint, Tony ran to the men’s room as fast as lightning, ignoring people who greeted him and wanted to take a photo with him and luckily came out of it quite dry, with a ball-sized wet spot near his crotch. Lance and Eric were drinking a half of their fourth pint. Eric was shifting from foot to foot, while Lance grabbed his crotch and sighed. Eric then stood up, announcing his defeat. With one foot stepping out at the direction of the men’s room, he immediately soaked his grey shorts. His hot piss ran out like waterfall. This made Lance squirm hard, but he is still dry. Eric pissed for a minute, then Lance claimed his victory and ordered everyone to “have fun” at his home not so far from the pub. 

Then, he stood up to go to the men’s room, but Eric challenged him to hold it until they all arrived at Lance’s home and let them see him piss. Lance winced but agreed. He walked as quickly as possible, with his friend teasing along the way, “Why so hurried, Lance? You said your house was around here.” “Help me, Lance. I think I’m lost!” Lance ignored it and looked for the key. When he inserted the key into the door knob, he leaked in his brief. He then entered, but Eric, who followed close by, told him to wait for others because they wanted to see him piss. Lance gritted his teeth and crossed his legs. The tempting toilet was behind him. He panted and moaned. When Alfred, Tony, and Phil arrived, he ran to the toilet, followed by his friends. He just unzipped and released his spewing cock out his damp brief. He just let go. The flow was steamy, strong, and steady. He sighed and farted. He moaned like a beast and sighed very loud. This is the reason why his friends, especially Eric, wanted to see him piss. They are not so turned on by Lance’s desperation and strong piss than Lance’s moan and sigh. Lance moans like a beast in bed, and that turns them on wildly. Eric was quite sure that Lance’s moan when relieving himself must sound the same. He was quite right, except the moan while pissing was longer and a bit louder. Lance pissed for almost two minutes. The thick jets of stream coming out again and again. At this time, Phil joined him and pissed again. After that they went upstairs to have some more fun.

Because of that impressive urination last night, Lance was told to hold it again, longer than last time. Eric told him to have sex with anyone he wanted, among the trainers, if he managed to hold on. His last pee, according to Eric’s order, should be around noon, then he can pee at four thirty. Lance is not sure he could do it. Before ten, he had a strong good old morning piss with other trainers, and another quick piss after breakfast. He is quite sure two bottles of water haven’t taken its toll yet, but soon. He habitually pisses quite hard after taking exercise. This makes it harder to hold.   
Today’s customers are as usual. Though there are some new faces, they are still the same category. A large group of huge muscular men lifted weights up and down. A group of housewives and slender women on the treadmill. Some of them also use the bicycles. Then, there are a group of healthy people, who talk about clean eating and news in the medical circles, around the exercise machine. His men follow their customers and teach them how to exercise to become muscular, or slender as they wish.

Around eleven, he finds his bladder throbbing, but he still can pee at that time. He is quite relieved to know that he still can use The Gents at the far end of the fitness centre. He thinks he can hold it a bit more, despite the scream of his bladder, filled with some waste liquid resulted from two large bottle of water he had drunk in the morning. He sighs and grabs his crotch tight, and yet he wants to walk around once more. He finds Mr. Jameson, one of the member, and teaches him to use their new machine. They both enjoy it, but now his bladder is throbbing again. It was so full now. He walks past his friends and grabs his crotch tightly. Eric smiles at desperate Lance, while helping his customer with some dumbbells. A guy follows him very close by and pats his shoulder.

“Hey, Lance!”

“Jack!” Lance turns back. He leaks a bit in his brief when Jack pats his shoulder. “Long time no see!”

“Me too! Since uni, right?” Jack smiles. “I’m here with my girlfriend, Sally. She’s there riding that bicycle. We live around here and want to get healthy so we become members.”

“Thank you!” Lance heads to the men’s room. If Jack still wants to talk, he will surely follow. Lance doesn’t want to talk now. Reunion can be later. He’s dying for a slash!

“Hey, Lance…” Jack calls him. Lance doesn’t’ turn back. He just doesn’t want to lose any minute. He is going to leak in his pants. Jack has to follow him, grabbing his crotch. “Do you know where the bathroom is? I was looking for it like crazy. I just gotta go really bad.”

“Straight ahead, in the right corner. I’m going there now. Dying for a piss!” Lance walks quicker, with Jack following him.

“Hey. Me too. Wait a sec, Lance!” 

Lance heads to the men’s room door and pushes it hard. The men’s room is filled with muscular men, as usual. The cubicles were used as changing rooms. Three urinals, out of five, in the middle are empty. Lance heads to one of them without caring about its position, and fishes out his thick cock. Lance then releases his golden flood of urine into the porcelain. Lance finds Jack standing beside him, with his spewing dark member in hand. They moan in relief. Lance enjoyably releases his steamy urine into the urinal and moans like beast. Jack is silent, but his face is priceless. The two other men, who has been pissing at the other two urinals, are gigantic, and are still pissing quite hard. 

Then a young man comes in. Lance glances at the origin of the noise when the door is opened, before looking blankly at the wall, enjoying every drop of his golden piss. The only space left for the young man is on Lance’s right side. Two gigantic men leaves them, and thirty seconds later, Lance and Jack finishes pissing. Then, Alfred and Eric come in to relieve their aching bladder as well. Alfred’s face means he is surely in agony. The young man still stands there at the urinal. Lance thinks he must have drunk a lot as well. 

The young man is a blonde. He looks like a university student. This is the type Lance likes. A young man he always hook up from the app he uses. This guy is quite doable. The slim body and feminine look are perfect for Lance. He looks good for casual sex.

But Lance doesn’t care much about the blonde young man. He talks to Jack again and brings him to his friends. Then they have some lunch together. When Jack and his girlfriend departs, Eric hands Lance a large bottle of water.

“For this afternoon session, Lance” Eric smirks. 

Lance obeys. He drinks slowly and wonders whether he can hold it until four thirty.

“What if I just really can’t hold it?” Lance asks.

“You’ve got a lot of shorts here, haven’t you?” Eric laughs. “I’ll mop that up for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was around three that the water starts to fill up. His bladder gives signals. If he got this sign in the morning, he would definitely go to the men’s room. His bladder is filled up quite fast. He sighs and grabs his crotch. He walks slowly and talks to his customer as usual. When he stands, he dances a bit. His bladder is now fully stretched, and an hour and a half is left for him to hold it in. When he looks at Alfred and Phil, his need to piss rises because Alfred pisses quite often. When he looks at him, mostly Alfred is on his way to The Gents. Or When customers ask him where the restroom is, he just wants to transfer all the content of his weary bladder to their bladder so that they can pee for him. 

He walks around and finds that blonde youth again. The youth is lifting a dumbbell, but he doesn’t seem to enjoy it. Lance just wonders why people who aren’t happy with exercise visit this place. The blonde youth might need some help.

“Hello, may I help you?”

“Hi,…sorry…, who are you?” the youth looks worried, yet Lance can see that he is blushing a bit. 

“I’m Lance. I’m the head of the personal trainers here. Are you all right? If you’re not happy, you don’t have to exercise.”

“Oh. Thank you. I just have a problem,” The blonde man shifted in his feet. His hands grab his crotch.

“Can you tell me?” Lance hopes that the blonde man isn’t looking for the toilet.

“Yeah. It’s a long story. Do you have time?” The blonde looks uncomfortable, “by the way, I’m Arthur. You can call me Art.”

“OK. Art.” He shakes hands with Arthur.

“Ok. Well, I’m a freshman at the uni not far from here. Some of my close friends told me to join a club called Macho club. They said it was a club that makes you stronger and healthier. I just followed then, though my new friends at the uni wouldn’t recommend it at all. I joined my friend and found out it was a club full of bulky bullies. They said we had to battle with the club’s fighters to gain respect and to be more masculine. I passed only one of their tests. When I failed, they punched and kicked me. They were like giants. I think they could even eat me literally if they can….Ahhh…” Suddenly Arthur grabs his crotch. Lance could see that it was quite large, despite the body size of its owner.

“Go on.”

“OK. You can see the bruise at my arms and legs. Sometimes those people piss on me as well. Then a day before yesterday, I just had a nightmare about them. Their bullies replay in my mind. Those brutes punch, kick, and piss on me. They tell me that this way can make me stronger. I just don’t believe them anymore. So I come here to exercise by myself. Ahhhhhhhh” Arthur grabs his crotch once more, and looks at the toilet. When he sees Phil heads into it, he sighs, “It’s good to have people listening to you. Thank you, Lance!”

“No problem, Art.” Lance is happy to listen to an adorable man with a clearly good-sized “thing,” but he also wishes to protect this man as well, from those horrible people in that brutal club. He is happy to listen, though he hates that part about pissing. 

“Yet there’s another problem today,” Arthur looks at the toilet and sees Alfred getting in. He crosses his legs. 

“Yes?”

“It seems that I have a fear of these muscular men. Whenever I see them, I think they can eat me up. When I saw you and your friends in this gym, I thought I might look out of place.”

“No. You’re not. Trust me.” Lance pats on Arthur’s shoulder. “At least the trainers won’t harm their customers. People here are not those perfect, muscular hulk, but they are just normal people like you. Mr.Jameson, over there, looks large and bulky, but he used to be thin like you. The reason why he has become so large is that he’s anxious to be masculine. Actually, you don’t need to…” Lance winces when he sees Alfred coming out of the toilet relieved. “Actually, you don’t have to be masculine even. Just be healthy and happy with yourself. Let me take you to the scale first. Eric can help you with the idea of your nutrition.”

Lance grabs Arthur’s hands and brings him to the scale, but then Arthur says, “I’m sorry. I need to pee quite badly. Can I go to the men’s room first?”  
“Sure!” Lance winces. “It’s over there. I’ll wait around here.”

“Please…come with me,” Arthur begs. “I’m afraid of other muscular men. I need a friend there. I just can’t piss when those men stand near me. I’ve tried. ” 

Lance knows now that when he first met Arthur, he is locked up because he is flanked by two muscular men, who were pissing hard. Thinking about pissing, he moans in desperation. He hopes that it’s going to be four thirty soon. 

They get inside together. Fortunately there is no one around. Arthur has full privacy for himself. Arthur gets to the one next to the sink, while Lance moves around in desperation. 

“I’ll leave you here. I’ll wait at the door, so no one can come inside.” Lance can’t wait to move away from the men’s room. It’s what he wants most. Yet he can’t use it now. He has to stay away, or else he will wet himself.

“Wait!” Arthur begs. Arthur’s begging voice makes him stop. It has a kind of hypnotic quality. “Please, at least, turn on the faucet for me.”

“Ok…” Lance sighs. He grabs his crotch tight and turns the faucet on. The strong stream of water hits the sink. He grabs his crotch tight and wince. He looks at Arthur, who is now sighing and moaning, but not pissing. 

“Relax, Arthur. Relax. You’re happy and free. You look good and sweet. You’re great, Arthur.” Lance gets away from the faucet, giving Arthur some moral support while crossing his legs even tighter.

Arthur takes a deep breath, and then, a loud splattering noise is heard. Arthur sighs in relief. Arthur is clearly blissful. Lance is happy with Arthur, and yet he has to turn away from Arthur.

“OK. Enjoy. I’ll see you out there.”

It’s going to be four o’clock soon. Eric just meets him around the toilet. 

“Have you peed?”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s going to be four o’clock soon. Eric just meets him around the toilet. 

“Have you peed?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Are you sure? I think I saw you entering the men’s room with another guy.”

“I haven’t. Just ask the man inside. He can be my witness.”

“OK. I’m getting in the men’s room now because I need to pee quite bad.” Eric winks, touching Lance’s bulge. “Thirty minutes left. You can hold it.”

Lance moves away from the men’s room, but he just doesn’t want to be too far from it. This is such a paradox. If he moves too far way, he might wet himself before getting there. If he stays too close, he will see men coming in and out and he can’t help thinking about their relief. 

Phil pats his shoulder. “Hey, Lance. Good luck! We want to see you piss so badly.” 

Lance can see a tent inside Phil’s shorts. “OK. I know what you want.”

“Eric just told me he wanted us to have fun with you tonight, after drinking.”

“Sure.” Lance says, “By the way, can I bring someone with me?”

“Sure,” Phil says, “Who’s that?”

Then, Arthur comes out of the toilet. Lance asks him, “Was it all right?”

“Yeah…it was.”

Phil smiles, “This is your type, Lance. Hey, I’m Phil, nice to meet you.”

Arthur blushes when he hears the word “your type,” “I’m Art. Nice to meet you.”

“OK. Enjoy working out here. Lance is going to be a very good coach for you. I think I gotta go now because I gotta go!” Phil ran to the toilet. That makes Lance wince again.

“OK, Art,”Lance says. Let’s go to the scale and do the exercise you want to do.”

Lance takes Arthur to the scale. Actually he’s not unhealthy at all. He’s just not muscular. But for the first time at the gym, Lance just wants the customer to relax and enjoy. Arthur went straight to the dumbbells, and asks, shyly, Lance to teach him. Lance tries very hard not to lose it. He sits down and teaches Arthur, who stands up and holds a dumbbell in his hand. Tony walks past and laughs because he knows well that Lance is bursting. Most of the time the trainers would stand up when teaching weightlifting, but standing up makes it harder to hold.

Finally, four thirty, Lance tells Arthur to use the treadmill and heads to the men’s room. He was followed by other trainers, who couldn’t wait to see him piss. He becomes excited and leaks a bit in his trousers. When he opens the door, he takes a cubicle and sighs. He unzips, grabs his wet tool, and releases the whole flood of steamy golden urine into the toilet bowl. He moans and sighs loud as usual. The golden waves of piss are released unstoppably. This turns Alfred, Tony, Eric, and Phil so much. This sight is truly worth waiting for. Lance’s facial expression is the sexiest. Lance enjoys this too. It was truly orgasmic. One minute past, the strong stream of piss slackens, but doesn’t stop. It is very good to let go of this acidic piss.   
After his two-minute piss, Lance flushes and walks out of the men’s room totally relieved. He turns to Tony.

“Hey, Eric and Phil is going to have fun with me tonight? Will you join us?”

“No, sorry. Alfred and I will see a movie today.”

“All right. Tell Alfred to keep it dry.” Lance laughs. Lance could remember the last time they watch the movie. Alfred and Tony were desperate to piss at the middle of the movie. Alfred just really couldn’t wait, and wet himself before the movie ended. Tony made it dry. 

Lance looks at Arthur, who is eagerly running on the treadmill from behind. He loves Arthur’s beautiful bubbly behind so much. Tonight, he thinks he knows what he will do.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is quite late at night. At The Racehorse, Lance ordered a third pint of beer each of them, including himself. It was about an hour after their first   
“Have you been holding in a contest before, Arthur?” Eric asks. 

“…Yes..”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“Not much.”

“It’ll be fine.” Lance smiles. “Just let it go if you can’t hold it.”

“That lad over there understands.” Eric smirks at Connor, who is smiling back at them, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

“Ok. Let me tell you the rule again, Art,” Lance says. “You can do anything you want. You can order anyone here to do anything you want them to.” 

“Ok…” Arthur looks puzzled. “What will you usually do, after this?”

“We’ll enjoy ourselves,” Phil laughs, “Don’t be silly, Art. I think you know what we do.”

“Ok.” Arthur smiles. 

“Let’s drink our third beer.” Lance says. Phil shivers.

“Ooh. I’m bursting right now.”

“I know, at this point, my babe must have been bursting.” Eric kisses his boyfriend’s nape. “I saw you shifting in your seat earlier.”

“How about you, Arthur?” Phil asks and grabs his own crotch. He knows he’s not going to win it, but he just saw Arthur looking a bit worried.

“I could feel the need to pee. I mean, if I’m not in a holding contest, I might go to the toilet now.” Arthur wriggles a bit. 

“Go if you want to.” Lance smiles. “We’ve never punished the losers.”

“We’ll do no harm.” Eric confirms. “What we did last two weeks was just letting the losers wait until the winner had to piss again if they needed to piss.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m not going. I think I can hold it.” Arthur takes a deep breath in and spreads his legs. 

“I think I need to pee pretty bad now.” Lance sighs and crosses his legs. “Eric, how about you?”

“I’m OK.” Eric is not OK. He could feel another throb from his full bladder. The bladder is full of hot piss. He sneakily grabs his cock in his pocket, but everybody knows what he’s doing. Still, he thinks he can hold on a bit more. 

They all finish their third beer. All of them look pretty bad, especially Phil, who seems to have the smallest bladder among them. Phil sighs again and again. He feels his hot urine filling his fleshly tube. He grabs his crotch, and gets to know that his brief is damp. Eric looks a bit better, but he keeps crossing his legs. He can’t stop thinking about toilet and pissing. He just needs to go too badly. Lance looks calm, but he shivers at times. His bladder is getting pretty full, but he is quite sure he can hold on a bit more. Usually he can do a long hold twice a day, and after that he might have to piss every two hours. Lance ogles at Arthur’s large tool, and wonders when it is ready to burst with piss. Arthur looks anxious. He still thinks that if he’s at home, he can use the toilet right now. He wriggles and looks away, trying not to focus on the waves of desperation. 

“Let’s order some cocktails.” Lance orders. This is what they usually do when everybody gets past the third beer. Lance smiles at Connor, who shakes and pours some liquid into the container. Lance winces, and can see that Connor also grimaces when he shakes the mixture. 

When the cocktails arrive, Phil just can’t hold it anymore. He stands up and joins the long queue at the men’s room. Connor tells them.

“As usual.”

“Have you pissed today, boy?” Eric asks. 

“Not yet, “ Connor says, “waiting for the signal.”

“Signal?” Eric wonders.

“From my boyfriend.” Connor smiles. “He tells me to pee when he needs to pee. He will join me.”

“How much do you have to pee now, out of ten?” Eric asks, grabbing his crotch again, thinking about pee.

“8.5”

Eric looks at Phil. Phil is dancing the queue. But he’s getting closer and closer. The queue moves quite fast. Eric hopes his boyfriend is not going to wet himself, but just at the moment of thinking, Phil moans as the dam bursts in front of the door. His shorts were soaked with steamy urine. Eric looks away and tries to think of something else. He drinks some cocktails and feels that his bladder cannot take a drop more. 

Arthur and Lance finishes the cocktails and looks at each other. They smile at each other. 

“I think I really like you, Arthur.” Lance smiles. 

“Me too,” Arthur speaks quietly and shyly.

“I just wanna kiss you right now, but I will leak if I kiss you.” Lance laughs and grabs his crotch. “ I shouldn’t have laughed.”

Eric sighs while Phil returns to their table with dripping crotch. 

“That piss was so good!” Phil sighs. 

Eric sips his cocktails and squirms. He looks away, but then he hears a sound of a man coming up behind him, right at Connor’s counter. The man has chestnut hair, and beautiful eyes.

“Connor, pipi!” The man says, grabbing his crotch. 

“OK, babe!” 

Eric knows that they are going to join the queue, but then he can hear both men, Connor and his boyfriend, unbuckling and unzipping. Connor gives his sexy Italian boyfriend a large beer mug and the other for his own. Then, they start to piss forcefully into their mugs. Though Eric doesn’t see the stream because the counter hides their bodies below the waist, Eric knows that they are pissing. The sound of the stream was loud; their faces express nothing but pure relief.

That was the end of his hold. Eric stands up and tries to look for somewhere he can go, but he slowly leaks into his brief. Finally, Phil gives him a cocktail glass on their table. Eric is pissing hard and strong into it. That makes Lance and Arthur squirm. Eric is pissing hard and finally his hot urine overflows the glass. Eric just can’t stop. He looks at Arthur, the smallest lad in the group, and wonders. He might happen to have a large bladder after all. Three pints and a glass of cocktail had been drunk. Still, the lad hasn’t needed to piss.

When Eric finishes, the floor is flooded with his piss. Lance feels he is losing it in any minute now. The sight of three men, Connor, Connor’s boyfriend, and Eric, pissing is too much for him. He tries to hold on and asks Arthur.

“How is it, Art?”

“Very uncomfortable. I’m desperate for a wee. God, the toilet is closed for cleaning now!” Everybody sees a sign at the men’s room. 

“You can wet yourself if you want to.” 

“I think I still can hold it in fifteen minutes, Lance” Arthur smirks, “Can you?”

“I think I can for now, but we have to look for a place to piss!” 

“Ahhhhh,….” Connor sighs and finishes his piss. “We close the toilet because we’re going to close now. You might need to find somewhere else to piss. You can turn right and find a park. There’s a public toilet there.”

“Thank you!” Lance says. “Let’s go there, Arthur!” Lance’s dam is taking too much pressure from the hot pent-up piss inside. When he stands up, he just wants to let go right here. Lance and Arthur waddle to the door and open it. The cold wind just swiftly passes their body, making it harder to hold their urine. Eric and Phil follow them to see who wins.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later they are at the park. Lance looks more than desperate. He can leak at any minute now. Arthur looks pretty bad. He stands still and sighs. When both of them see the public restroom sign, they run to it, but Lance’s dam bursts. He gushes his shorts immediately when he is on his way to the men’s room. So he runs to a bush and releases his whole pent-up piss upon them. He sprays wildly all over the plants, and moans in relief. He looks back and sees the other three men enjoying the sight. 

“Arthur, why don’t you go pee?” Lance sighs. The piss is truly enjoyable. He gushes out again and again. The soil is flooded with his dark yellow piss. Lance moans again as another jet of hot stream coming out of his penis.

“I can…hold it.” Arthur smirks. The shy, quiet, anxious lad looks totally different now. He looks strong and a bit kinky. “I used to hold a lot of piss. I think I can hold it until you finish pissing. It’s quite horrible for me now to see you pissing so hard, but I just want to test myself.”

Finally, Lance finishes his piss. Arthur just fishes his tool and let go at the bush nearby. Then they all can see his monstrous tool, already spewing, outside its cage. The piss is thunderous and forceful. He farts and smiles sheepishly when thick rope of dark angry urine drills the soil hard. The lad farts and lets go another gush of youthful healthy piss. He moans and sighs. The piss goes on and on for almost two minutes. The deluge of urine spreads all over the plants. This amazes the other guys absolutely. 

“As I told you, Lance” Lance speaks when he releases half of his bladder. “I passed only one of the tests at the macho club. I can hold the longest, but those men were unfair. They just punched and kicked me, even though I held longer than them all. It’s better to be with you guys. If I lost, you guys still wouldn’t hurt me.”

“So, what do you want us to do for you, King Arthur?” Eric asks, bowing.

“Eric and Phil, just enjoy yourselves. You can do anything you want to.”

“What about me, babe?” Lance kisses the lad’s cheek, while the boy is still pissing.

“Lance,….” Arthur asks quietly, but Lance can tell from Arthur’s eyes there, inside Arthur, lives a ferocious and hungry monster.

“Yes,”

“Have you ever bottomed?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur has no class so he has breakfast with Lance and goes straight to the gym. Lance then goes to the men’s room for a quick piss. When he finishes and washes his hands, other burly customers came in and almost fills up the urinal, except one at the right corner. The toilet is filled with muscular men as usual. 

Then, Arthur arrives. His face shows clearly he needs to piss pretty badly. The grapefruit juice hits him and he needs to empty his bladder. Arthur rushes to the only vacant urinal and sighs. Lance is quite sure Arthur is pissing. 

When other men walk out, Arthur just washes his hands. Lance whispers,

“Are you OK now, pissing with muscular men?”

“I can pee with them now. Thank you.” Arthur smiles, “by the way, did you have fun yesterday?”

“It’s quite strange for me. It’s my first time, but, you know, I can’t help asking for more of it.” Lance smirks and grabs Arthur’s bottom. “Anyway, today, it’s your turn.”


End file.
